xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy(EP186)
Ash and his friends make their way to Olivine City through a thick forest. They stop as Misty feels spooked as Brock mentions that some scary Pokémon live in the forest. She dreads running into scary Bug-type Pokémon, when a Spinarak drops down in front of her. They throw out ideas of Gengar, Snorlax and Ariados at what the guidebook mentioned. Ash and Brock decide to press forward, and though she is somewhat hesitant, Misty follows. As the sun sets, Team Rocket walk, exhausted at digging to make money. Wobbuffet pops out, but they’re too exhausted to do anything. Dreading the night shift, Jessie tosses her pick, as do the others. They spot a field of corn, giving Jessie an idea. Ash and his friends decide to set up for the night, having not run into any scary Pokémon. Misty doesn’t want to stay in the forest overnight though. The group finds a cabin, checking it and finding it uninhabited. They decide to set up inside for the night. As they head inside, a red-eyed figure watches them from the bushes. Ash and his friends retire for the night as a shadowy figure walks about. Misty wakes up, turns on the lamp and wakes Ash, thinking she heard something. Brock talks in his sleep about Nurse Joy, but Misty points out she heard something outside. A rustling sound is heard as Brock wakes up screaming, spooking the others due to his nightmare. They head outside, not spotting anything, as a figure goes inside without being spotted. They head inside, back to bed, when Misty notices something in her sleeping bag. She screams and points it out. Ash pulls off the blanket and notices a sleeping Teddiursa. Ash checks it with his Pokédex. It wakes up and charms Misty, wanting to capture it. The Poké Ball frightens it and makes it cry, running up to Misty. She decides to hold off and hugs the Pokémon. Unbeknownst to the others, Teddiursa grins evilly. The next morning, Misty wakes up and yells at Psyduck, waking the others. They notice Psyduck holding two eaten apple cores, assuming that Psyduck let itself out overnight and ate them, though Psyduck seems upset. Letting it off, she puts Psyduck back and hugs Teddiursa. Team Rocket meanwhile proceeds to sell corn to people at a stand. Meowth brings in a cart full of fresh corn. Ash and his friends approach, smelling the corn. Teddiursa points out the corn as they decide to buy five of them. Seeing Teddiursa’s charm, however, convinces Jessie to give him another corn. As they head off, Meowth scolds Jessie for giving it away. They plot to continue selling in order to steal Pikachu and Teddiursa. Teddiursa, holding two corn sticks, turns around and spots the whole cart of corn. Late on, Ash and his friends decide to stop for lunch at a lake. Ash brings out his Pokémon as they proceed to relax. Brock mentions that they only have ham and bread to eat, but that’s enough for the group. As the group makes preparations for lunch, Misty asks Brock for help moving wood. He stops cutting the ham to help her, as Teddiursa heads to the table and proceeds to eat the ham. Totodile notices and tries to stop Teddiursa, but it smacks Totodile away and eats all of the ham, leaving the paper. Hearing the humans return, Teddiursa puts the paper in Totodile’s hands and proceeds to cry. Misty shows up and scolds Totodile. Teddiursa hugs up to Misty as Ash and Brock show up, pointing out the empty wrapper. Totodile tries to point out the real culprit, but Teddiursa’s charm convinces Misty. Ash doesn’t want to believe Totodile did it, despite the apparent evidence. Late on, Ash works on the soup as Teddiursa proceeds to steal a batch of bananas. Togepi walks up to Teddiursa as Misty notices them missing. Teddiursa tries to frame Togepi, but Togepi puts the bananas in its mouth. When Misty questions Teddiursa, it hides the batch in its mouth. When Misty walks away, Teddiursa swallows the entire batch. Meanwhile, Brock sets a bag of groceries on the table and walks to Ash, checking on the soup. Teddiursa grabs the sausage links. Chikorita spots the thief and tries to stop it, but Teddiursa pushes Chikorita aside. The humans return to the table and notice the missing sausages, noticing the chain leading into the bushes. As Teddiursa munches on it, Brock pulls the chain. Knowing the humans are close, Teddiursa wraps the chain around Chikorita and shoves the end into Chikorita’s mouth, crying. The humans find them and are shocked at Chikorita. Teddiursa cries and runs up to Misty, automatically assuming Teddiursa is innocent. Ash confronts Chikorita and also seems skeptical, though the planted sausages make it hard to believe. Chikorita cries and runs off, as the humans follow, leaving Teddiursa behind. Ash Ketchum consoles Chikorita, fully convinced that Chikorita wouldn’t steal food. Totodile catches up to them and alerts them to go back. At the camp, Bulbasaur and the others watch as Teddiursa goes through Brock’s bag and takes the loaf of bread, proceeding to eat it. This angers Ash and Brock at how the Pokémon used its charms to manipulate. Misty doesn’t want to believe it, and its charm almost works on Misty again. Brock and Ash aren’t fooled, and Teddiursa proceeds to steal Brock’s bag and runs off. They run after it, but Teddiursa hides in a bush and runs back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket celebrates their hard earning on the corn. They notice Teddiursa in their cart and decide to befriend it. Using Meowth’s translation, Teddiursa distracts them, mentioning a large apple grove nearby. Teddiursa proceeds to take their corn. The charm convinces Jessie to let it go. Then, a farmer rushes up to them with a shovel, angry that they stole the corn. Team Rocket runs, leaving Teddiursa behind. Ash and his friends want to give up the chase, but Brock needs to recover his bag, which had his guidebook and supplies. Misty notices a Pokémon Center nearby and they proceed to go inside. Nurse Joy confirms the report and mentions that the Teddiursa has been implicated in previous thefts and how it manipulates. Knowing she was wrong, Misty apologizes to Totodile and Chikorita. They decide to seek it out. Teddiursa munches on the corn near a river. Then, Team Rocket catches it in a net from their balloon. Teddiursa easily slashes the net as Jessie sends Arbok after it, along with James’s Victreebel. Teddiursa easily swats the Poison Sting attack aside and Slashes Arbok, sending it back. Victreebel fires a Razor Leaf attack, but again, easily beats Victreebel. Teddiursa fires a Swift attack, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Ash and his friends spot Team Rocket blasting off as well as the Teddiursa nearby. They confront Teddiursa, and since the charming has failed, it isn’t even remorseful at being deceptive. Both Totodile and Chikorita want to fight it, but Ash lets Chikorita go after it. Chikorita proceeds to Tackle it, but it dodges and fires Swift, following up with a Slash attack. Chikorita tries to Vine Whip it, but it uses Double Team to evade, rushing forward with a Slash attack. Chikorita then fires Razor Leaf, landing a hit, following up with a Tackle, sending it back and down. Ash hugs Chikorita as Brock repossesses his bag. Then, Teddiursa proceeds to glow, evolving into Ursaring. It gets up and growls, sending the group running. As the sun sets, Ash and his friends talk to Nurse Joy, somewhat relived that Teddiursa evolved, allowing it to be able to find food without having to steal from humans, as well as not being able to charm. Ash and his friends head off to Olivine City. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has stopped, making popcorn, upset at losing the money to the farmer. Ursaring shows up and initially scares them, but doesn’t appear hostile and walks up to them. Its charm no longer works, but Team Rocket decides to befriend it, dancing. Ursaring dances with them, although a quick evil stare it gives Team Rocket make it clear that neither it nor their popcorn will be staying around for long... Screenshots 456-0.jpg 446-2.jpg 419.jpg 416-1.jpg 415-2.jpg 413-3.jpg 410-1.jpg 409-0.jpg 403-1462477436.jpg 402-3.jpg 399-1462477436.jpg 361-2.jpg 353-1462477435.jpg 351-3.jpg 352-2.jpg 348-1462477435.jpg 347-3.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Female Category:Nurse